Hella good
by Nimiane04
Summary: Girls night out has always been fun for these ladies but when you add a couple of handsome men to the mix things are bound get interesting. All senshi/shitennou pairings, with emphasis on Mako/Neph.


**Hella good**

(Makoto/Nephrite)

AN: This fic was written for the 2009 ficathon where the theme was a song based story. Sailor moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi and the song "Hella good" to the band No doubt.

I get home only to find it looking as if a tornado made a detour in it for a few minutes then went on its merry way.

Articles of clothing were scattered in the most unimaginable of places, I even found myself fishing a bra out of the toilet. The means by which said piece of cloth got there didn't puzzle me for long since a certain blonde haired friend of mine was in charge of clothes and make-up tonight. Well, actually she is in charge of those every night we go out, so, no surprise there.

Walking towards one of the bedrooms I trip on some books scattered on the ground. Picking one up I couldn't help but read the title written in big capital red letters "Synthetic material used in fracture healing". Oh, fascinating, I'll have to borrow it from my room mate next time insomnia hits me.

By this point I should probably explain more clearly the situation. You see, this isn't just my apartment but rather a place I and three other friend of mine rent while going to university. There used to be five of us until not long ago but Serena, our fifth roomy, got married to her high school sweetheart Darien and now they are living peacefully in the solitude of their own home.

The "peacefully" part is largely due to an unlucky event involving two of my room mates, the amorous couple and some whip cream. How do all these elements add up? Well, let's just say that said two room mates went on a visit, as per usual back then, skipped over ringing the bell and well the events that fallowed left behind a mortified couple, one of my friend scarred for life and the other provided with a lifetime of ammunition for her sexual innuendos.

The identity of those two lucky/unlucky room mates are Mina, our party organizer, consistent flirt and future idol who retold us the entire event without leaving out any detail and Amy, our resident genius and future pediatrician who unlike Mina, made us swear never to mention the event in her presence.

Oddly, these two polar opposites share one of the rooms in our two bedroom apartment.

My third room mate is Raye. She is the reason I'm slightly glad Serena moved out. Now that those two are at opposite ends of the city we may just be able to avoid World War III.

Raye studies social science at the university and is also the one I share my room with, as you might have already guessed. I shall try to refrain from rolling my eyes and telling myself "Thank you, Captain Obvious!" I'm past such childish antics and moved on to more mature, literature inspired sayings such as "No shit, Sherlock!"

So, the question remains, who am I? Well, my name is Lita, I am majoring in business management with a minor in culinary arts so that I may one day open up a chain of restaurants so successful it will make me richer than the Olympian Gods. But, until then I have to share this cramped apartment with three other free loaders - I mean loyal friend. Also I finally found a job after many months of searching. It's a waitress job at the new club in town, not much, but you have to start somewhere.

Now, said job is the reason for all the commotion today. After passing the interview yesterday, my friends, meaning mostly Mina, decided a celebration was in order and where better to go to than the club I am to work at in a few days.

Being still in my happy place led me to say "Sure, why not? A party sounds great" before processing all the implications that answer would bring.

So, here I am now, about to enter the war zone of cosmetics and haute couture. The scene before me does not surprise me in the slightest. Raye is sitting on the bed, her legs crossed beneath her trying a meditation technique to calm herself. It didn't seem to be working since her right eye kept twitching each time Mina squealed, which was quite often I may add.

Amy was trying to slowly inch away from Mina who was frantically rummaging through the wardrobe but was unsuccessful until now. Her lucky break came when Mina finally noticed I was in the room.

"Finally, what took you so long? We have to leave in two hours…and why the hell is your bra wet?" For those who have forgotten I should mention I was still holding on to the wet lingerie I found flouting around in the toilet.

Raising a quizzical eye brow I held the A cup bra before my D cup sized breasts. "Does it look like it belongs to me?"

Realization downed on Mina's face before she scratched the back of her head saying "Ups, sorry Ames, I might have dropped it in the toilet while aiming for the laundry basket." Ah, so that's how it got there, I knew the culprit but the means did come as a surprise.

Amy came to retrieve her lingerie from me all the while muttering something about drugging Mina and volunteering her for dissection to the anatomy course. Angering a medical genius can only end badly and seeing Amy pacing around kind of reminded me of a plotting, mad scientist.

Before my musings could go any further I got hit in the face by the flying fabric of doom. Upon closer inspection it revealed itself to be a mint green dress. A rather nice mint green dress, oddly familiar to the one I thought to have lost some time ago. And it just materialized itself out of Mina's wardrobe.

Note to self, rename Mina's wardrobe the "Lost and Found" section, then join in on Amy's mad scientist plans.

What fallowed from there was a blur of colors and perfumes, tugging and pulling on clothes, but the end result was all four of us beautified and ready to go with 15 minutes to spare.

Looking in the mirror I started reconsidering joining any plots against Mina, she did after all do a great job with my make-up. My chestnut color hair was done in an elegant bun from which a few curling strands cascaded down the back of my neck. The dress, MY dress, was off the shoulders and reached just above my knees.

The club I will soon be working at is located in a posh area of the city, close to the center, and it is a rather classy place with white leather sofas and arm chairs situated around iron and glass tables. The waitress's uniform, my future uniform, is sexy but decent, with a black mid thigh skirt, long sleeved button down white shirt and red waistcoat.

While looking around I notice Amy "accidentally" bumped into Zed, a med colleague of hers though from the smirk forming on Mina's lips I'm guessing she made a few phone calls before leaving home.

"Looks like Mina is playing cupid again" Raye observed while looking at the couple sitting together on one of the sofas, probably whispering sweet nothings into each others ears or discussing some new theory in their scientific gibberish. Ah, who am I fooling? It's obviously the latter.

"I'm telling you Raye, I will never understand these brainiac's mating ritual."

"They're probably just calculating the chances of getting genius babies by mixing their genes."

"I see, yes, that sounds terribly erotic," I say trying to be sarcastic. "Where is Mina anyway, why is she missing her handy work?"

"Mina is making her own plans with a male blessed with fine genes, though not necessarily in the brain department," Raye says while pointing to the DJ's booth, where sure enough there was a handsome male specimen which appeared to have silver hair. Interesting. And of course Mina was close by doing a sexy sort of dance, the type that only a gay man could ignore, and from the look he was giving my friend that DJ was definitely straight.

"Silly Mina, I haven't even started working here yet she's already seducing one of my colleagues. Well it seems like this girl's night out will be just between you and me Raye." I was prepared to hear some feminist comment somewhere between the lines of "males, who needs them when you can have a more reliable source of pleasure that only asks for a pair of batteries" but instead I was met by silence.

Turning around I see my raven haired friend walking away accompanied by a blond guy who had an arm securely wrapped around her waist. By the intimate proximity she permitted him I'm guessing they already knew each other, hmmm, I'll have to ask her about that later.

Sigh, girl's night out my ass. If I had known we were going testosterone hunting I might have worn something more reviling. I may be 5'9" but curves are a department I don't lack in and long legs come with the territory.

The song "Hella good" by No doubt started playing and I just couldn't help my hips from swaying to that addictive rhythm.

I felt in a different world while dancing to that song, the pulse of the music running through my veins. All of a sudden I felt a pair of hands on my hips and a warm body behind me, swaying along to my body's rhythm. In other circumstance I would have probably swatted the intruder away, throwing a sizzling glare in as well for good measure, but right now I felt so in the moment that this stranger's presents only made me relate more to the song _You've got me feeling hella good so let's just keep on dancing, you hold me like you should so I'm gonna keep on dancing._

Definitely relating to the song now. Turning around I notice that I'm a head shorter then my dancing partner. Looking up, I'm met by a rather handsome face framed by long mahogany locks. His dark blue eyes express a sort of playfulness that makes me eager to find out where the night will take us.

After a few more songs we decide to go to the bar for a few drinks.

"And then they just turn around and chase after the first muscle bound male that happened to be strolling by!" Sure I was exaggerating but that's what you usually do when rambling. By this point I was inebriated enough to forget most of my inhibitions so I finished my narration with a dramatic hand gesture.

"Well, I'm happy they did," Nevan, for I have learned that to be his name, says. "You women are so hard to approach when you travel around in packs like that. It's not enough for a man to impress the woman he is after anymore, he has to pass through the horde of harpy friends as well." I couldn't help but laugh at his mock horrified face and that's when the song "Hella good" started again.

He must have guessed my wishful expression for he asked me to dance again. Seeing as the amount of alcohol in my blood was higher as well as the familiarity between us, it was no wonder that our dancing became what some might call "steamier".

I don't want to get into too much detail so I will only say that I may have straddled his hips while dancing though still in a public place, I might have let him drive me to his place in his red sports car, we may have passionately kissed in the elevator while going up to his penthouse and I may have screamed out his name a few times (cough seven cough) which might have in the end resulted in my present gruffy voice.

Gah, who am I kidding with all this may and might when I'm sure you've already guessed it was all an affirmative "I did".

Waking up to the feel of a strong arm wrapped about my frame with the palm precariously close to my breasts, and a hard chest behind me, heaving with every breath was definitely a welcomed change to having one of the girls screaming in my ear about their need for food and my duty to feed them. Ahh yes, most definitely a welcomed change.

Trying to be as inconspicuous as possible I squirm my way out of bed, manage to get into my panties and while fastening my bra a deep voice behind me has the rudeness to startle me.

"You wouldn't be sneaking away after what just happened between us, now would you?" I turn around, hands behind my back, my left toe drawing circles on the carpet while blinking incredulously and smiling sweetly, perfect imagine of innocence. "Your hasty departure would make me feel very used," he added with that same mock hurt voice.

"I imagined you might have needed the rest," I say suggestively with a wink "and I was planning on leaving a note." I head towards his desk and pick up a pen and sticker for emphasis.

"How generous of you," he deadpans while I continue to smile innocently.

Setting down the sticker and pen I notice his ID card and that is when I see his full name: Nevan Baymore. Not thinking too much into it I carelessly comment "Hmm, you have the same name as the owner of the club we met at."

"Well, I should think so, since I am he, you should really pay more attention to the guy you go home with," he said, then made a tsk tsk tsk sort of noise, but I was no longer amused the exact opposite actually, having realized the mistake I made.

"Yes, maybe I should, maybe that way I can avoid ending up in bed with my boss."

"You're an employee of mine? But I thought I knew everyone, and I'm more then sure I would have remembered you," he said in an amused yet surprised tone. But "amused" was good, amused was very good. I may yet be able to keep my job.

"Yes, well I'm a new employee, I start work only on Monday, that is if I still have a job to go to, and this whole one night stand thing, it's just something I don't often do, well actually never until tonight, must be the reason I didn't get your full name, see, complete lack of experience…"

"You're kind of funny when you ramble on like that," he said with a chuckle. Well I'm glad he's having fun at the expense of my dignity.

"And what's this about not having a job anymore, if anything I'm tempted to give you a raise."

I blink a couple of times before answering "A raise does sound nice though I don't think that would be very fair towards the older employees."

"No, I guess you have a point there. Dinner then, I'll pick you up for dinner tomorrow," and I must admit it is a tempting offer, he is a handsome man after all and having already slept with my boss a date doesn't seem so much of a moral issue anymore.

"Sure, but no fancy, overpriced restaurant, I'll cook."

"Hmm, that eager to get back to my apartment? Well, I have no complaints."

I throw the shirt I find laying on the floor at him and successfully hit his head. Oh yeah, I have good aim.

Once we were both fully dressed he offered to drive me home. All the way to his car I was pleasantly surprised to see he held my hand, hmm, maybe something more will come out of this situation, not just…ahem a "hella good" time.

**AN****: **Thinking about writing some one-shots from this verse from the other girls point of view, either from this night, the day after or further in the future. Let me know what you think in a review!

Hope you enjoyed!!!


End file.
